


Dreams and Nightmares

by TinyPlanetExplorer



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: I don't know what else to tag, I made friends with satan, M/M, No Smut, Stafou, but like, gay!LeFou, gay!stanley, heavenly make out, protective mrs potts, stanley and lefou, stanley is super insecure, things get heated, tom and dick are assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyPlanetExplorer/pseuds/TinyPlanetExplorer
Summary: Stanley and LeFou are in love. But Stanley may have doubts.





	Dreams and Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fangodess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangodess/gifts).



> My revenge for all the heart aches @proudnerdfighter3 her stories have caused me.

“You are _quite_ the dancer, Monsieur LeFou.” LeFou laughs quietly, not turning towards the source of the voice. “Not so bad yourself, Stanley.” LeFou looks down the balcony upon which they’re standing. Inside the loud music and the beautiful voice of Madame de Garderobe can be heard. Stanley wraps his arm around LeFou’s middle, holding him close. “Je t’aime, LeFou.” Stanley presses a kiss to LeFou’s temple. “Étienne.” LeFou whispers quietly. “What’s that?” “My name. Étienne.” Stanley hums thoughtfully. “I love it. It suits you well. Thank you for telling me.” “I love you. Thank you for not giving up on me after, you know, Gaston died.” Stanley tightens his grip for a moment, smiling. LeFou turns towards Stanley, pulling him down by his neck, pressing their lips together.

“Let’s go back to your chambers.” Stanley mumbles, pulling Étienne back inside. The two hurry through the corridors, giggling like children. Soon they get to the beautiful chambers Belle has assigned to LeFou when he joined the staff.

Stanley closes the door behind him, walking towards Étienne, a grin on his face. He unties LeFou’s bow, throwing it on the bed. He presses his lips to Étienne’s neck, causing the smaller man to throw back his head in pleasure. Étienne blindly reaches for Stanley’s shirt and makes quick work of the buttons, pushing the fabric down his lover’s shoulders. Stanley does the same, sinking to his knees, kissing every inch of LeFou’s belly. LeFou giggles and Stanley looks up, smiling fondly. “You’re cute.” He says, standing up. He holds Étienne close, just enjoying their closeness for a moment, before picking the other man up, causing Étienne to let out a squeal, before wrapping his short legs around Stanley’s waist.

“Stanley, I’m too heavy, please put me down. I don’t want to hurt you.” “Not a chance, mon amour.” Stanley shakes his head childishly, sitting down on LeFou’s bed, leaning against the headboard. “Étienne?” LeFou looks at Stanley with his big, brown, trusting eyes and Stanley swallows down the lump in his throat. “You know I love you, don’t you? _All of you._ ” Stanley lets his fingers dance over Étienne’s belly and sides, the places where Étienne is as ticklish as he is insecure about. LeFou blushes furiously (One of his delicious full body blushes) “I love you too, Stanley. Nothing will ever come in between us.” LeFou ducks his head down, capturing Stanley’s lips. Stanley moans, tangling his long fingers in Étiennes hair, only allowing some distance between them every now and then just to allow them to catch their breath, before bringing their mouth back together.

It isn’t long before their kisses turn desperate, teeth clashing as they try to devour one another. Stanley quickly unbuttons Étienne’s trousers, slipping his hand inside, causing Étienne to suck in a breath and drop his head on Stanley’s shoulder as Stanley’s hand comes in contact with his aching member.

 

*

 

Étienne hums in content as he snuggles closer to Stanley, the sun peeking through the window.

“Étienne, mon amour.” “Good morning.” LeFou mumbles against Stanley’s naked skin. “Good morning, my love.” Stanley wraps his arms around Étienne’s middle and Étienne lays his head upon Stanley’s chest. “I wish we’d never have to leave this spot.” Étienne sighs, still slightly hazy from sleep.

“Me too, Étienne, but we simply cannot. I have to get back to the village.” Stanley gently pushes Étienne’s head onto the pillow. “Also, they shouldn’t know I spent the night in your bed.” Stanley throws off the duvet and pads towards his discarded clothing. Étienne looks up from the pillow, grinning at Stanley’s naked form. “I think they might already suspect about us. Mrs. Potts for certain.” Étienne doesn’t see the way Stanley freezes and panic crosses his features. “I’ll see you, LeFou.” Étienne’s face falls when he hears his hated nickname fall from Stanley’s lips and frowns when Stanley hurries out of the room, without glancing back. Étienne drags himself out of bed, slowly getting ready for the day ahead, trying not to let his fears catch up with him.

He makes his way over to the kitchen, where Mrs. Potts and Cogsworth seem to be in a heated argument. LeFou makes himself some breakfast before sitting down at the table with the bickering pair. “Étienne! Good morning, my dear!” Mrs. Potts smiles as Cogsworth nods as a form of greeting. “We’ve run out of some supplies. Would you mind going to the market for me?” Mrs. Potts asks him. If he went to the market, perhaps he could visit Stanley to see what is the matter.  

“Most certainly, Mrs. Potts.” LeFou smiles broadly at her. Mrs. Potts stands up, grabbing some coins from the coins they keep especially for the supplies. “This is too much for mere supplies.” “Buy your boy some pretty flowers. He seemed rather down when he left this morning.” LeFou accepts the money and bids the pair a good day.

 

*

 

It isn’t very busy at the market, meaning that Étienne is done rather quickly, so he makes his way over to the florist, enjoying the bright colours on the stand. “What can I do for you, good man?” The man behind the stand smiles kindly at LeFou. “Uhm… I would like a rose. A red one if you have it?” “Of course I do.” The man hands Étienne a single red rose. “Lucky lass who got your attention.” The man winks and when Étienne wants to hand over the coin, the man shakes his head. “I know who you are, dear lad. You’ve had a lot to endure and deserve a little happiness coming your way. That rose is on me.” “Merci beaucoup, Monsieur.” LeFou smiles and makes his way over to Stanley’s house with a skip in his step.

When he gets there, Étienne frowns. The front door is open and loud noises come from inside. “Stanley?” LeFou walks into the house, looking around carefully, seeing some of the furniture on the floor. The entire living area is taken apart and LeFou clutches the rose nervously. He lets out a shriek when he hears a loud bang coming from Stanley’s bedroom. “Stanley?” LeFou timidly makes his way over to Stanley’s bedroom, seeing the door cracked open. He steps back when he hears Stanley laugh. “Aren’t you something else?” LeFou peeks inside, having a clear view of Stanley’s bed.

The rose slowly falls to the ground as tears well up in LeFou’s eyes.

He has always wondered why Stanley stuck with him, has always seen himself as unworthy to someone as wonderful as Stanley. But this. This isn’t like Stanley at all. This can’t be right. A sob escapes Étienne’s mouth and he holds his hand in front of his mouth, to try and stifle his crying. He steps back when the door opens, revealing Stanley with his hair all messy and lipstick smears on his neck. He seems emotionless when he sees LeFou standing in front of him.

Tears start to fall more rapidly down Étienne’s face. “Was it all a lie?” A pretty, half naked girl rushes outside the bedroom, kisses Stanley, before disappearing down the stairs. “Of course it was all a lie. I pitied you after everything that happened with Gaston, that’s all. And then you were so _willing,_ so _desperate_ for someone to ‘love’ you, that you said yes to the first person you came across.” “N-No! You can’t have pretended all-” “You know, this might actually be the first time I’m honest with you, so starts listening. I _don’t love you and never have, LeFou._ You were just easy.” Étienne takes another step back, before turning around and running as fast as his legs can carry him. He passes the village and he doesn’t stop. He can’t stop. He isn’t numb, oh how he wishes he was, no, his heart is in his throat, his legs are on fire and his eyes are sore, yet he isn’t done crying. When he gets to the open field near Villeneuve, he stops only because his legs give out and he falls over. He doesn’t stand up. He keeps his head in the grass, crying, screaming, until he passes out.

 

*

 

Stanley slowly makes his way to the tavern that evening. His heart feels heavy as he pushes open the door, the rose he found on his floor weighing a ton in his breast pocket. “Ey, Stanley! Over here!” He makes his way over to Tom and Dick, sliding on the barstool next to them. Dick slides a beer his way. “Fixed your mistake, have you? Louis saw LeFou running past the village on his fat little legs. Said he was-” The door of the tavern is thrown open, revealing a furious Mrs. Potts. “Beatrice, what is it?” Jean stands up, walking towards her. “What’s wrong?! I can’t believe someone would hurt the poor man like this!” “Beatrice calm down, you’re not making any sense, my love.” 

“Completely bonkers, that woman.” “Suppose that’s what you get when you spend so long as a teapot.” Tom snickers, but Stanley wasn’t listening to them. “Poor Étienne. On their walk, Lumière and Plumette found the poor lad unconscious! We had a doctor check up on him, and he said it was exhaustion from a lot of exercise and very little food and water. Also the poor man’s heart gave out. But why would he do that to himself?”

“Oi, Stanley! What’s up with you?” “You guys are so full of shit.” He stands up, looking angrily at Tom and Dick, his supposed friends. “What the fuck are you talking about, Stan?!” Tom stands up as well, and from the corner of his eye he sees the Potts paying close attention to the three, as well as the rest of the tavern.

“Don’t tell me this is about that faggot.” Dick says, stepping close to Stanley, trying to stare him down. Stanley simply loses it, punching Dick in the face, causing him to slam against the bar counter. “What the fuck?!” Tom steps up. “YOU TOLD ME THAT IT WAS WRONG. I BROKE HIS HEART BECAUSE OF YOU ASSHOLES.” Stanley steps towards Tom, who backs away. “Okay, man, if you want to be a fucking faggot-” “I’m so fucking done with you lot.” Stanley turns around, suddenly face to face with Mrs. Potts, who looks at him with an unreadable expression. “You hurt my boy?” Stanley hangs down his head in shame. “I have. I hurt him badly.” She glances past him, to Tom, who’s holding Dick who’s clutching his bleeding nose. “Well, I do hope you remember the way to the castle so you can go apologise. You’re lucky Garderobe is so fond of you.” Mrs. Potts steps back, allowing Stanley to go past her. He doesn’t need to be told twice and before he knows it, he’s spurring on his horse as fast as he can go.

As soon as he’s nearing the front door, he jumps off his horse mid-run, running up the steps and opening the door. “Excuse me, you can’t just-” Stanley ignores Cogsworth, running towards Étienne’s chambers. He runs past Lumière, who comes walking out of the room and slips inside. On the bed, Étienne is lying in foetus position, his arms clamped around his knees as he hides his face against them and sobs loudly.

Stanley sinks to his knees. However in the world was he going to fix this? He may have broken the other man beyond repair, even when he had sworn to himself that he was going to be good for him, better than Gaston and perhaps be something close to being someone worthy of Étienne. And all he has done is make things so much worse for his Étienne. No, not even _his_ anymore. He ruined everything.

“Stanley? W-Why- Why are you here?” LeFou hiccups, his eyes wide and – Stanley scrambles on his feet, trying not to cry when he sees the pain and fear in Étienne’s eyes. “I had to – I had to talk to you.” He takes the flower out of his pocket, carefully placing it on the bed, before walking backwards, to give Étienne some space.

“T-That’s the rose you brought me this- this morning.” Stanley says, tears streaming down his face, mentally cursing himself for it. He has no right to cry. Not really. Étienne sits on his knees, slowly crawling to the delicate flower. “Why did-” A sob escapes Étienne’s lips and Stanley flinches, like the sound actually pains him like a punch would have. In a way, this is true. “Why did you bring the flower?” “Because I want to say I’m sorry. I know it’s meaningless against the pain I have caused you, but Étienne, I’m so sorry.” “Why did you do it?” Despite the evident hurt in Étienne’s voice, there was also something else, almost curiosity. Stanley looked at the man across the room, catching his eye. Étienne crawls back on the bed, leaning against the headboard, holding his knees to his chest. He nods to the edge of the bed and Stanley carefully walks over, sitting down. Étienne sniffles.

And so, Stanley talks. His tells LeFou about his fears and insecurities. About how he loves Étienne for accepting him and his dresses and about the way Tom and Dick talk about those who fall for the same gender. 

“Is that why? To show your friends you are… Normal?” Étienne sounds so small as he says it. “Étienne, you and I- We are normal. Normal is relative. I just wish I would have seen that sooner.” “If you would have to choose again-” “I’d choose you, I will never choose anything else again in my life.” “You hurt me, Stanley.” Étienne looks so honest, so vulnerable in that moment, that Stanley dares crawl that little bit further onto the bed. He sees it as a small victory when Étienne lets him. “I know, mon amour. I know. I have never regretted something so much in my life.” Étienne searches his eyes. “What you said about lying-” “That was the first lie you ever heard coming from me, my love.” “I don’t want to forgive you. But I also know that I can’t live without you. And I hate myself for it.” Stanley reaches out his hand, giving Étienne the space to both accept or decline. Carefully, Étienne reaches out, laying his hand in Stanley’s.

Étienne shuffles his feet nervously. “What is it, mon amour?” Suddenly Étienne lunges forward, pulling Stanley further on the bed and just crawling on his lap, clinging to him tightly. “I’m just really hurt and really confused, but also really happy you don’t hate me.” Stanley pulls Étienne’s head back so he can look the other man in the eye. “I _love_ you, Étienne.” He gently kisses the shorter man, giving Étienne space to pull back if he wants to.

But that’s the thing. Étienne really, really doesn’t want to.


End file.
